Refuse containers are used in just about every household and commercial establishments. Refuse is regularly picked up by a refuse management company, for instance, on a weekly basis. For such pickup, the refuse containers from the household or the commercial establishment must be taken to the roadside for picking up by the refuse truck. In many instances, a house or a business building may be set back a long way from the road and thus the refuse containers must be wheeled a long way on the driveway to the roadside. It is a time consuming process which cannot be avoided. It is therefore desirable to provide a transportation device and method for hauling a refuse can to the roadside without manually doing so.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a refuse container hitching device that allows a refuse can to be transported behind a motor vehicle.